


Changing It Up

by ReticentResolve



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, And I swear I don't mean that in a weird way, As in the Hoshidan family owns a porn studio, Coming Out, Consensual Non-Consent, Falling In Love, Filming, No Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rope Bondage, Safewords, We good?, and a fun gay time is had by all, okay?, tbh kind of embarrased to post this, they use naughty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: Saizo is in a rut. His life is just full of work, fighting with his brother, work, fighting with his co-workers, and more work. He needs something exciting, something to get out of this boring, monotonous cycle. He doesn't quite know why he decided the thing to do was sign up for an adult film shooting.(Or, Alternate Universe in which the Hoshidan family owns a porn distribution company, which I swear I don't mean to be weird. They're not sleeping with each other or anything. And Saizo is too impulsive for his own good.)
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Suzukaze | Kaze, Past Saizo/Kagero, Ryoma/Saizo (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Again, Saizo woke to the shrill sound of his alarm at exactly 7am. His shift today didn't start until 11am, but he had a schedule to uphold even before then. Get up and run. Come back and shower. The sound of the shower would wake Kaze, who would cook while he waited for his turn in the bathroom. Corrin's coat lay on the hook next to Kaze's. She must have spent the night. 

The two had met in high school, and immediately became attached at the hip, just absolutely inseparable. Technically, they were already engaged. But had decided to wait until they graduated college to get married. So they could afford something truly "magical". Saizo would never understand.

Especially since they had wasted 3 years wandering around Europe instead of getting on with their lives. By the time they had come back, they had blown through all of their money with a smile on their faces. And Saizo was already almost finished with his doctorate. 

Kaze then moved in with Saizo into a small house that they could hardly afford for the first year, as Corrin went back to staying with her siblings as she began her own schooling.

Luckily, Saizo had quickly graduated and found work as an apprentice pyrotechnician at a firework manufacturing plant. It didn't exactly pay well for the field, but it was better than his previous job. And came with health insurance that also covered Kaze. That was a plus.

Unfortunately, it seems that Saizo's life had come to a plateau. It was boring. Every week was the same schedule, with the same one day off, and the same empty house to come back to. Because every single day he would be working late, or Kaze and Corrin would be out. Enjoying life. Like a normal 23 year old would be doing. 

But Saizo was stuck like this. A shitty apprentice level job with shitty coworkers, and a shitty house that sat in the downtown area, because that was the only thing they could afford. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of his twin. Who was able to go and waste so much time doing gods know what with the love of his life. He had fun at his classes, he liked his job. He had friends, and he had a lover. He was living a much better life than Saizo, and yet it seemed to the older twin that he had worked so much harder. 

With a pant, Saizo leaned over and planted his hands onto his knees. He had broken into an all out sprint, and had to think for a moment about where he was. He had a troublesome habit of getting too lost in his own head. 

Even though he knew it would do nothing for recovering his breath, Saizo snatched the pack of cigarettes and lighter that he kept in his workout pants for the sole purpose of hiding them from Kaze. 

He needed a change. He just needed something to fucking happen.

With an annoyed snort, Saizo turned back and much more leisurely started on his way back, cigarette almost precariously perched on his lower lip and hands cupped around the tip as he lit it.

Upon looking up, something caught his eye. A bright red poster that sat in the window of a storefront. A fucking sex store at that. At least they had the manners to blur all of the paraphernalia in the windows. Saizo glanced about. This wasn't a busy street, and none of the other stores had opened yet, so the red-head stepped forward, and quickly scanned his eyes over the poster that sat on the outside of the window. 

  
EMERGENCY WANTED:  
FIT GAY MEN WILLING TO BE FILMED ;D  
PAYED UP FRONT, CASH  
CALL XXX-XXX-XXXX  
ASK FOR RYOMA HOSHIDO  
FILMING DATE: 11/2

Oh, that was tomorrow. Saizo glanced to his phone, where it read 11/1 Friday at the top of the screen. He had off tomorrow. And the logo at the bottom was the logo of an almost famous... adult company in the local area. They posted online. And Saizo had visited their website once before promptly closing it when he was met with a huge warning screen just as his brother walked in.

He thought for a very brief moment, then remembered that he fucking hated thinking, typed the number into his phone and just pressed the button like it was nothing, even continuing to walk down the street. 

It rang, and Saizo kind of started to question himself again. But before he could start doing that thinking he hated so much, the phone was picked up, and a scratchy voice greeted him. "Hey, thanks for calling Hoshidan Beauties, this is Hinoka speaking, how may I help you?"

Saizo cleared his throat once before speaking. "Hello, I'm calling about the ad on..." He glances at the sign next to him. "Cherrywood Street, can I speak to Mr. Hoshido?"

"Ah, good." Hinoka answers, and something rustles about on the other side of the line. "We put up that ad 2 weeks ago, starting to get worried we wouldn't get anyone."

She laughs. Saizo grunts noncommitingly.

"Well." She continues. "He's not in yet. But I can take your info in his place. You have a name?"

Saizo almost laughs at that sarcastic comment. "Saizo."

"Okay...And you fit the requirements, yeah?"

"Yes." 

"Good." Another rustle sounds as Saizo begins to cross another street. "We ask that all... employees send in a pic before we set everything up, can you do that? It'll have to be topless at the least."

"...Yeah." Saizo had once taken a lewd photo of himself, about 10 months ago. For a guy he had been trying to get with. Apparently he had taken it too far too quickly, as the guy ghosted him and never answered. Sure, he had gotten quite a bit more built since then, but he certainly hadn't been fat at the time, so it was good enough. "You have an email address or something?"

The woman recites an email, which Saizo quickly types into his phone, before scrolling through his folder of these types of photos, sending it almost immediately. Because he could not stress this enough, he was done fucking thinking.

"Okay, we'll need that by the end of today-" 

"Already sent." 

There was a brief moment of silence, then the woman laughed. "Well, aren't you an eager beaver!" 

Saizo blushed a bit, and after a moment, the woman whistled on the other side of the line. "Good, Ryoma's gonna be real happy about this. We'll need you in by 5pm tomorrow, we'll brief you there." Afterwards, she recites an address.

"Okay."

"Also, real quick, just a thing we like to do, make sure you don't mess around until you come in. Makes for better reactions."

Saizo's blush subconsciously deepens. "Okay." He hangs up without a farewell, wondering for a moment if that was rude before deciding he didn't care. 

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Kaze greets as Saizo walks back in through the door, running a hand through his hair and already looking much too tired for how early it is. "Good run?"

"Good enough." Saizo grunts, making his way halfheartedly towards the bathroom, not bothering to greet Corrin who sat at the dining room table playing sudoku. Kaze turns around, though, once Saizo passes him. 

"You've been smoking?" He asks.

Saizo freezes. Usually he was more careful when he partook. He crossed his arms and turned to his brother while Corrin sighs. She had seen these types of arguments before. "I am a grown man Kaze, and it's not as though I'm doing anything illegal." He says pointedly.

Kaze rolls his eyes. The younger twin didn't exactly make a habit of smoking weed, but he had once or twice alongside Corrin's younger brother Leo. "Weed doesn't give you lung cancer, moron. And it doesn't smell like absolute ass."

Saizo didn't answer, just turned around and made for the bathroom once more. Because he was pissing Saizo off, and he didn't really feel like dealing with his annoying ass.

"You can't just walk away." Oh, great. Kaze was following him, grabbed the bathroom door as Saizo tried to close it. "I'm not gonna let this go, you dick. I thought you'd already stopped.

"I lied." Saizo growls, snatching the cigarette pack from his pants and tossing it to the floor. In an attempt to force his brother out, he turns the tub all the way to hot and starts the shower. Kaze doesn't move.

"What?!" Didn't seem to work out too well, as Kaze just grabbed his arm. "Why do you act like this? You act like I hate you! I'm trying to give you support so you kick this before it fucking kills you!"

He overreacted like this every time. Started yelling and got all touchy while esposing about how dangerous and deadly cigarettes were. It started to get really annoying, which is why Saizo had even begun hiding it to begin with. To be fair, he had gone from 2 packs a week to about 2 packs a month. 

Saizo was always very careful to try and keep his cool no matter how pissed he was, cause he truly did love his brother. But by god, did it piss him off. So, in an attempt to end this, Saizo just started to strip for his shower as if his brother wasn't even there. Kaze held his arms up and groaned in annoyance, but did not leave. 

Saizo raised a brow, before crossing his arms and looking pointedly at the door.

"This isn't over, you dick." The younger brother snarls before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. 

The older brother sighs, and leans against the bathroom counter, massaging his brow. Almost blindly, he reaches up to the medicine cabinet above him. Reaching for some sort of pill to fight off his quickly approaching headache. He didn't need this shit when he had a 9 hour shift coming up.

After another few minutes, Saizo got into his scalding shower and washed as quickly as he could. He would just go into work early today. Better than staying here with an angry Kaze who had most likely been venting to Corrin. It being a Saturday, they would have all day off to get their anger out. It would be better when he got back.

* * *

"Morning, Hinoka!" Ryoma greets loudly, placing a four carrier of coffee onto his sister's desk.

"Oh, my saviour." She dramatically snatches a cup from the holder. "Thanks, bro."

The large man laughs, leaning against his sister's desk and watching her continue to click through her computer. "So, what's poppin'? Anything cool?"

She grins wide. "Oh, yeah, you're really gonna like this one." A few more clicks, and she comes to the company's email account. "Just talked to this guy this morning, said he saw our poster on Cherrywood."

"Oh, that's a new one." Ryoma laughs. "I forgot we even put it up there, it's been like, 3 months."

Hinoka hums, then clicks into the email, and a picture shows up, of a man with almost fire bright red hair. He had a wiry smirk on his face, and was flexing his arms hard above his head in nothing but an almost ironically average pair of tighty whities. Ryoma whistles. "Nice. You have any proof we're not being catfished?"

"Nah." Hinoka answers. "Just told him to show up tomorrow. I figure worst case, we were probably going to have to cancel this shooting anyway, since we don't have any other actors."

Ryoma shrugs. She did have a bit of a point. Nothing to lose.

* * *

Kaze wasn't talking to him. Saizo had thought it would be better, but after working late that day, he had just come back and gone right to bed. When he had woken up, he was met with no Kaze to be seen. Corrin was there, but she was pretty sullenly drinking a cup of tea, and didn't have much to say to him either. 

He was too proud to apologize to them. He knew he had probably been a bit of an ass, but they had too. And that, to him was just proof that they were just as stubborn as he was, and that they had no right to expect something out of him that they would not give in return. 

So he just didn't do much of anything... because he just didn't have all that many hobbies that he partook in. Most of the time, he spent his days off with Kaze, who would drag him around to do something or other. He just...excersized and worked all day, every day. 

All the reflection eventually got to him, and he went to his closet to get out the old trumpet he had kept from his high school band days. He hadn't played it in years, and yet the notes were still engraved in his mind. Some of the notes were a bit more shaky than before, but he could still play. 

It was almost a relief. That he still had these things that had previously defined him so much. Before his entire life was consumed by this ridiculous drama, and this terrible, god-awful job.

And before he knew it, it was 4:00, and he had to leave. He dressed himself in his finest dark black pin-striped dress shirt, and slicked his hair back particularly sleek. 

Kaze had come back, and was sitting at the dinner table alone. Corrin must have gone home. He glances up from his phone and looks back down quickly. "You're quite dolled up." 

Saizo doesn't answer, and just closes the door firmly behind him. Got on his motorcycle and purposefully revved his engine hard before driving off. He had searched up a map of where to go yesterday night. Oddly enough, it was mostly a straight shot down a highway, then just two turns onto a side street of a town. 

Which led to a very inconspicuous corner office building. The only indication that anything out of the ordinary was occurring within was the various colorful flags flapping about in the wind on the flagpole outside. Saizo recognized a few of them, but didn't recognize just as many.

Saizo takes a curt breath, and pushes the door open, looking about the room with his one good eye almost suspiciously. "Good evening." The red headed lady says, finishing a sentence on her computer before looking up. "Oh, it's you. Good, right on time."

The man grunts in response, walking up to the desk with his arms crossed. The woman taps a few papers before handing him a few pages, a clipboard, and pen. "What is this?"

"Just a few things we need you to fill out. Some rules, and a non-disclosure." She motions to the chair at the other side of the room. "I'll call you when they're ready for you."

So Saizo sits and reads the paper, filling as he goes.

Name: Saizo Kojima

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lb

Gender (Include Sex, if different): Male

Chest Size (If female): N/A

Dick Size: 

Saizo pauses, pen stopping for a moment above the paper and questioning once more why the hell he was here. 

He had not actually... measured himself. In quite a long time. He had just done it once in high school out of wanting to get his friend to shut the hell up about his 6 inch dick. He could just use the measurement from then, 7. He didn't think it had grown at all since then. Besides, bigger is better in this industry, right?

Then, briefly he wondered why they would need all this information, then decided he didn't care and continued signing. For a moment, the woman picks up the phone, then turns to Saizo, putting the phone back to the receiver. "Okay, you ready?

Saizo nods and stands to follow her into the hallway to the right, handing over the clipboard as he does. 

"You nervous?" She asks, a wide grin on her face.

"No." Saizo answers, refusing to look at her, and just walks with his gaze firmly fixed on what was in front of him. Hinoka chuckles, then opens the door at the end of the hall for him.

"Ryoma's in there, he'll be the one filming with you today. He'll explain more what you're going to be doing today." She smiles at him and smacks his shoulder a bit. "Good luck."

So Saizo stepped into the room that smelled strongly of the frankinscence that was burning on the table in the far corner. There were two people standing in the middle of the room, a tall man with long, unruly hair, and a black haired woman. They were facing away from him, and the man was motioning towards a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. 

The woman waves him off. "It'll be fine. That stuff is more like twine anyway." Then she turns, and the two lock eyes. "...Saizo?"

Saizo freezes. He should have recognized her. It was Kagero, his first girlfriend. They had ended on a shitty note when Saizo caught her kissing another girl. He himself had been closeted at the time, and had insulted her a hell of a lot. He called her a dyke, among other things. "...Hey...Kagero."

The man turns then, and looks at Saizo with a cynical eye before turning to Kagero. "You know him?"

Kagero sighs. "Ex-boyfriend. So what, you finally out?"

Saizo awkwardly winces, and tries to think of something, anything to say. "You knew?"

"Hah!" Kagero laughs and turns up her head for a moment, then gives him the same amused look she used to years ago. "Actually no, not while we were dating at least. But after I started working here with more gay guys, it got kind of obvious what your problem was."

The red-head shuffles about a bit again, itching a temple a bit. He had wanted to apologize for a long long time. And he really wasn't one to do that often. But what he said was just... "Look. I'm sorry. About what I said."

Kagero blinks, then laughs. "Wow, an apology? From Mr. Saizo Kojima the fifth?!" 

Saizo crosses his arms and glares at her. The man near them looked very thoroughly confused. 

"I'm just joking." The woman continues, walking over and shaking his shoulder lightly. "Thanks."

"Yeah." A long moment of silence passes. "So you wound up doing that whole...film degree?"

Kagero hums, nodding. "Yeah. One of the top students too. Kind of ironic, looking at what I went into." She motions to the room around them where the occasional sexual device could be seen lying about.

"Should I take offense to that?" Ryoma asks from the side, smile on his face. Kagero rolls her eyes. "I'm Ryoma, by the way. I'll be ravaging you today." He winks. Saizo briefly wondered if Kagero was going to sprain her eyes with all that rolling she was doing.

"What happened to your eye?" She asks, motioning to her own left eye as a mirror to his own which was completely shut, with a long scar going from his jawline to his hair.

Saizo's brows twitched. Should have seen this coming. "...Nothing." He says through grit teeth.

Kagero rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I don't know if I believe that." She says sarcastically before seemingly giving up on the conversation, Kagero motions to where the cameras were set up. "Come on then, we can't keep these running all day.

The men follow her as she goes over to the rope, occasionally messing with a light or two. Ryoma nudges Saizo on the way over, an amused look on his face. "Don't worry, I'm more gentle than her."

"Well, I hope not." Saizo wasn't sure why he responded the way he did, he had only just met this man for god's sake, and here he was exposeting about his kinks. 

However, Ryoma looked nothing but pleasantly surprised. "Ryoma!" Kagero calls, flipping a switch which made half of the lights switch to orangish red. "I'm thinking to match his hair."

"Perfect. I get the feeling he's gonna be a fiesty one, so this'll set the mood great." Saizo screwed up his mouth a bit. These people were certainly... forward. "Okay, we're going to get a shot of you stripping to begin with. Stand up against that wall."

He points to a dark brick wall, which Saizo goes to stand in front of. He didn't know why, but he was really fucking nervous. And he was almost acting... subdued. Under normal circumstances, he would never just take someone's order at face value like that.

He moves to start with his shirt, but is interrupted by Ryoma telling him to wait until the camera is set up. Then Kagero rolls in an enormous machine that's almost as big as Saizo is, twisting a knob to change the focus which results in a loud as sin ticking sound.

They tap another few buttons, and then Ryoma stands a few feet away from Saizo, out of the frame with another camera pointing at him. "What's your safe word?"

Saizo quirks a brow and crosses his arms. "I don't understand."

Ryoma glances over to Kagero who snickers under her breath and mutters something about Saizo being impulsive. "Didn't you read the contract? This involves some bdsm related stuff. We make sure to have safe words when doing these types of shoots. Just to make sure no one is... liable for anything."

Saizo shrugs. He understood the reasoning behind something like this. He could certainly see someone overreacting and suing someone over this. So, briefly he thinks. About something that he would have absolutely no reason to say in this situation. "Kotaro." Might as well taint that man's name a bit.

Ryoma chuckles, knowing there was probably some sort of inside joke. "Go on then." The man says, putting on a very seductive face that looks just a little bit too exageratted. Saizo rolls his eyes. He forgot how annoying and ridiculous these professionally made porn videos were. This was probably going to be a waste of his goddamn time.

Well... at least he met Kagero again. He had been dreading seeing her for a very long time but... he was glad he did. Putting the thought to the back of his mind, he almost tore his dress shirt off angrily before throwing it to the floor near him. Ryoma made another exaggerated face. 

"Bottom too."

Saizo shoots him a look. One that clearly says he's not to be fucking ordered around. the man just responds with another larger than normal reaction that seems to say he's seen this before. So the redhead unbuttons and removes his pants. Then pauses for a moment, looking to Ryoma, who just motions to his crotch. So Saizo slips off his underwear as well, as Ryoma takes a few steps forward, grabbing a rope from Kagero's ready hand. 

"Arms behind your back." The larger man demands once more, eyes wandering over the exposed body in front of him with interest. And oh, did it just add to Saizo's ire.

"Why don't you make me." Saizo only half asks, shooting Ryoma the same look from before underneath very low, frowning brows. For a brief moment, Ryoma is caught off guard before the ridiculous expressions come back. 

"So that's how it's going to be." They did have a safe word now, after all. So long as that word was not uttered, anything that was done was consensual. 

So Ryoma took a step forward and snatched Saizo's wrist. Briefly, the redhead tugs his hand free, only for the brunet to step behind him, grab both his wrists and force them far behind his back. Saizo was not scared in any way, nor was he unsure of his ability to break free... but he was being paid to be here. He wasn't pissed enough to ruin that. 

Ryoma briefly holds up two fingers, and leans into Saizo's ear. "How intense are you okay with this being? Are you okay with this seeming like an actual fight?"

"...Go for it." 

The man smiles wide behind him before taking back his serious and fake pissed look from before as the cameras start back up again. Saizo doesn't have time to get used to it again before there's a foot kicking the small of his back hard, forcing him onto the floor as his arms are still held back by Ryoma's hands. The redhead grunts a bit, turning his face so his cheek is pressed into the floor hard. "Oh, I'm more than happy to."

He pauses, then leans closer, repeating himself in a lower, more intimidating voice than before. Another take. "Oh... I'm more than happy to."

Then he ties together Saizo's hands, twirling the rope about several times and knotting it before twisting it around Saizo's torso, directly below his chest.. The rope is then put underneath his pits before wrapping around the opposite shoulder on each side. Then inbetween each individual pec. It almost made him...uncomfortable. How they were purposefully separating each of them. It was odd. But as oddly uncomfortable it was, it was just as oddly arousing.

The man behind him groans in that same irritating way. But it still sends a shiver down Saizo's spine. Then he reaches around, fondling the shorter man's bound chest and running a delightfully calloused thumb pad over his nipple way to slowly. And they repeat it. Much too long. To the point Saizo once again gets irate. He knew it was likely to get a good amount of usable footage from other angles and the like, but he still did not care for it. 

So he tried again to wrench his hands free. Just to get something to happen. And something certainly did happen. He was forced up from where he was crouching and nigh dragged over to where the rope hung from the ceiling. "This should teach you to be cooperative."

The thick rope was tied onto the one keeping his hands bound, and forced him up to the tips of his toes. It was made specifically to do this too, and he knew it. To tire whoever it was that was hung up out.

Ryoma walks around him, pausing once he reaches the front to take Saizo's hardly more than flaccid cock into his hand. The redhead jumped, eyes going wide for a moment. It had been a while since he had the time to do anything of this like with both Kaze and Corrin staying with him for the time being. 

The brunet chuckles, and quickly presses his lips against Saizo's who, for once, responds eagerly. He quickly moved against him, opening his mouth to the other man's prying tongue and casting his hips upwards into the palm that abruptly starts moving quicker. Every now and then he would deliciously twist his wrist, or run his thumb over Saizo's head. He found himself coming to an end much too quickly, only signifying so with a grunt and more desperate movements. 

But just as he began moving, the hand pulls away, leaving only Ryoma with an annoyingly knowing smirk on his stupid face. "What're you doing?" Saizo growls.

Ryoma rolls his eyes, takes a step away, and only answers him once he's back in shot, some new device clenched in his hand. "Oh, we can't have that kind of tone, now, can we? You'll only be making it worse for yourself, pumpkin."

Saizo's eyes catch on the ball gag that Ryoma moves up to Saizo's face height. "You put that on me, I swear-"

But he can't finish, as his open mouth is filled with rubber, as Ryoma's hands reach behind his head to firmly tie the gag in place. God, it was like a fucking horse bit. Saizo just glared heavily at Ryoma, who gave an almost sweet smile before wrapping a firm grip around Saizo's still leaking dick. His pissed look never left his face.

But Ryoma either didn't notice, or didn't give a shit, because he just kept moving his fist as he had before, getting the smaller man right to the edge once more, so he was bucking in his restraints before moving off once again. He walked off once again to the frustrated growls of the other man. 

Saizo didn't see him come back, just looked about the room, trying to ignore the camera crew that was moving about, much too close to him. Making sure they had every imaginable angle of his flushed red cock. He only noticed Ryoma again when two hands took hold of his ass and spread it wide. He whirled his head about just as much as he could and nigh snarled at the other man, who held up two fingers once more, and moved to whisper into his ear again. "When you're gagged, the safe word is to hum camptown races."

Saizo paused for a brief second, reminding himself that he was supposed to be professional, and that this was all supposed to be an act. He nodded. Ryoma put down his two fingers, and the sound of a bottle gently squeaking could be heard. Then there were two thoroughly wetted fingers pressing against his hole. Just one was pushed in, and Saizo almost didn't notice, as at that time Ryoma snagged hold of the base of his cock, firmly giving two more strokes before slipping a hard plastic ring over and onto the root. The redhead groaned. He knew exactly what it was. As if they had to make sure even further that this was the most frustrating experience.

Then another finger pressed in, and for a moment, a shock ran through Saizo's body, his hips shooting upwards unintentionally and flinging his bobbing cock even further into the air. Ryoma laughed a loud, hearty laugh behind him that only served to fuel Saizo's rage. He tugged hard on his bindings once again, and almost shouted behind the gag.

Ryoma just kept laughing. And pulled out his fingers to press a hooked round piece of plastic into him. It fucking hurt. And behind the gag that Saizo was embarrassingly drooling around, he winced. But it only added to the pleasure when a button was pressed behind him, and suddenly his insides were barraged by strong vibrations. Once again, he cast his hips upwards, but was met with Ryoma's hand around his ever so slightly calmed prick. 

He panted hard behind his gag. More spittle dripped onto his chin, and slowly some managed to make it's way to the floor. It was fucking disgusting, but he could give less shits at this moment. All that mattered was getting more of anything out of that wonderful calloused hand. 

Which is why, when he was finally closing in on the edge once more, and it all seemed so promising. And Ryoma pulled away, abruptly stopping the vibrations of whatever it was that was inside of him and almost yanking off the gag, his first words were. "FUCK! YOU!"

He could not see it, but behind him, Ryoma blinked twice, glanced to the camera where they motioned to keep going, and gently removed the device from him and softly said. "Well, that's not very nice, pumpkin."

Saizo just growled again, so so tempted to try and force his arms free and sock the man behind him in the jaw. Then he was released from the rope, and abruptly, his arms fell completely asleep, and he tumbled onto his knees. To be quickly met with the same foot to his back as before, forcing him to the ground. 

There was some crinkling behind him, and suddenly the other man's large body was pressing down on top of him. And there was a very hard rod pressing very lightly on his hole as a camera swept around them. Ryoma, however, was not watching it. His eyes were glued on the man underneath him, and he was focused entirely on looking at his cock as it so slowly entered Saizo.

The red head grunted a low as hell grunt that got right to the other man's core, and before he knew it, the brunet was forcing himself in and out fast. It only took a few before the red head shouted into the floor. It almost felt like his nerves were on fire. From the constant ups and downs that were happening around here, he was just so confused. And he really had to fucking cum. Somehow they had turned him into a whore, whining and growling. His face pressed into the floor and ass in the air as some sissy long haired guy pounded into him. And he really fucking loved it. Being so able to just let go and be like this. He knew he would hate it looking back on it, but he just didn't give a shit about his dignity right now. He'd never see most of these people again anyway. Ryoma was groaning loud behind him as well, so it wasn't like he was alone in this.

And by god, they were some sexy ass groans. A lovely sound right on the border of tenor and bass. And they rung out so goddamn loud. It filled Saizo's ears. 

Then that hand was on his cock again, and Saizo almost flinched. He knew what was coming. But still, as his dark flushed red cock was nearing it's ending point once more, he just said. "I swear to fucking god..."

And Ryoma just chuckled. Just thrust harder. Just pumped harder, and with that, Saizo arched his back suddenly. Like lightning struck him. It almost flung the still pushing Ryoma off of him as he forced himself onto his knees, hard cock almost flinging it's cum across the room. The dual groans of the two men the only thing that matched it's intensity.

Very quickly after, the man behind him gave a choked sound and headbutted Saizo's back. It was almost disgusting, but he could feel the condom filling with the other man's cum. His eyes remained wide for a long, long minute, before Ryoma pulled out and he settle back onto sitting on his feet, panting softly and laying his hands on his knees.

The taller man stood and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Saizo didn't turn for fear of getting a face of half masted cock. "You good?"

"Fucking peachy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhh...... sorry about this? I dunno why I seem to only really be posting porn here lately, but I swear, there is a plot to this one. It just uh... starts with them boning.
> 
> Edit: Just changed a few things about Saizo's conversation with Kagero. Felt like some of the stuff mentioned would be better to be brought up later. This was supposed to be a one shot to begin with, so yeah. That is all, move along please.


	2. Chapter 2

Saizo sighed, and sat down lightly onto his motorcycle, wincing and leaning back for a moment before slipping the check he had been handed into the chest pocket of his now very crinkled shirt. $300 he had been paid. To film and sign some shit for about 2 hours. And he came out of it laid as well. Almost made him wish he had done this sooner. 

But it was not as though he was going to make a habit of this. It was an almost demented secret, that he was going to pretend never happened, and forget the entire thing. Just go back home like always, go to work the next day. 

Honestly, the biggest problem in all of this, was Kaze. The man was nosy. Almost beyond what was acceptable in some ways. He acted like Saizo was a child. Who didn't know how what he was doing could effect him. Ignoring the fact that Saizo was in fact the older twin, and had been the one getting on with his life while Kaze had been off eloping in Europe. 

And, as much as he would never say it out loud, Saizo did care for his little brother, very much so. But sometimes it just felt like he had his head stuck so far up his own ass he couldn't even see the world around him. 

Maybe he was just pissed off. He revved the bike below him once. He had been told by many people that he was irrational and aggressive when he was angry. He wasn't about to go and tell Kaze these things, they were thoughts that were always kept to himself. But he could be allowed this way of venting, surely. 

The ride back was spent stiff backed and desperately trying to calm himself down. Which was actually a bit easier than it normally seemed. By the time he reached the tiny house wedged between two others, with hardly enough grass to call a yard, he was just... fine. Not great, not bad. Just fine. 

Then he saw the four other cars in the driveway and abruptly remembered. Corrin had wanted to bring over her many siblings for dinner. She had mentioned it some time ago, and even made sure to schedule it on a day when both Kaze and Saizo had no other obligations. 

They had yet to get the two families together. And while Kaze and Saizo were alone on their side, no real relatives to invite anymore, Corrin had gone out of her way to make sure both sides of her family could attend. 

The girl had been given up for adoption as a small child. As the family already had two older children on their hands, and had not been planning for twins. She had been remarkably cool about the fact, and even became very good friends with the members of her biological family when she had reunited with them several years ago. 

A hard rush of shame hit him as he parked his bike along the road. He paused for a long time outside the house, just internally yelling at himself for his idiocy. It was not a common occurrence for him, and he just absolutely hated that anything like this happened at all. He was a disgrace.

And he really wanted a fucking cigarette right now, but didn't want to get into a fight with Kaze in front of his future family. So, he grit his teeth, tried to straighten his shirt any small amount he could, and walked up and into his house, to be met with 8 faces turning to watch him. 

One of which looked briefly concerned, before turning quickly into almost rage. Something he didn't very often see on his little brother's face. "Where the hell have you been? I tried to call you, but kept being sent to voicemail."

All the faces looking at him with curiosity, disapproval, and annoyance. It made Saizo grimace. He hated being put on the spot in front of a goddamn crowd like he was some kind of sideshow attraction. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Kaze." He snaps back. Kaze's face remained the same as he turned and tossed his keys into the bowl on the counter. Then that stupid feeling of shame came back. He suddenly was aware he was making a very bad impression, and, through grit teeth, answered once again. "Emergency work."

The young man rolled his eyes. The room was eerily silent for the amount of people in it. Saizo ground his teeth together, and subconsciously itched his forearm. 

"Take a shower, you stink. We were going to wait until you got back, but since you decided to take your damn time, dinner is already being served. We'll keep some stuff in the oven for you."

For once, Saizo doesn't snap back, just quickly rushes out of the room as if he'd catch fire should he stay any longer.

* * *

Oh, Kaze was pissed, no doubt. All the work they'd done to insure that this day would even be possible. All the convincing they had to do to get Xander to leave work a few hours early, and his moron of a brother couldn't even remember?

Absolutely infuriating. And he would have preffered to mock him a bit more to the people in the room, as a bit of payback. Not that he did often. But every now and then, when Saizo was being much worse than normal, he would. And it would always get his point across. 

But he recognized that look on the man's face. And that way that he scratched at his arm just like he used to when they were little. Even though he was pissed, he didn't want him to panic and freak out in front of his new in-laws. He's made a bad enough impression already. 

"He seems... nice." Leo snarks from the chair on the far left, hardly even seated at the too small table. 

"He's just..." Corrin pauses for a moment, stabbing her lasagna absentmindedly. "He's been really busy lately. The stress is getting to him, I think."

Kaze chuckles, playfully snatching Corrin's unoccupied hand under the table. "Sometimes I think you know him more than I do." Leo rolls his eyes from across the table where he sat next to Camilla and Xander. Elise had had to go to cheer practice, so she couldn't come. Corrin had promised that she could come over some time.

On the other side sat Takumi, Kamui and Sakura. Ryoma and Hinoka had to run the business for the night, as they had a filming to do. Kamui had gotten out of college classes early to pick up Takumi and Sakura and come over. 

From the other side of the room, the sound of a shower echoes from the hallway. Slowly, the conversation started up again. Leo and Takumi restarted their previous talk about a fantasy card game. Camilla went back to goading Sakura into letting her put up her hair.

Xander eventually turned and spoke with Corrin and Kaze. "You two are... happy here, right?" It had been the plan for Corrin to move in with Kaze after the wedding. And as it were, that would mean her moving in with Saizo as well. Out of the house Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Corrin currently shared. "He's not..."

Kaze shakes his head almost frantically, drawing the attention of the others once more. "No, not at all. Really. He's just been having a hard time lately. Had a couple of long weeks at work, and we just had to fix the water heater, so that put us back a bit."

Xander nods. "Just know that if you ever need a place to go, my house will always be open."

Corrin chuckles. "Thank you, big brother. But I really don't think we'll need it."

"I hope so." He answers, poking his food a bit and turning to speak with Takumi and Leo.

"So glad they all like him." Kaze mutters under his breath to Corrin.

She rolls her eyes and elbows him gently in the side. "Oh, shush. I didn't get along with him in the beginning either."

"You do now?" Kaze retorts, smile on his face. Corrin and Saizo didn't hate each other, not at all. But they didn't really talk much. Any conversation they had without Kaze there was awkward at best.

He's answered with another, harder elbow. From the other side of the room, the sound of running water ceases. A long, silent moment passes, and the sound of something being slammed shoots through the house like a gunshot, everyone pausing their conversations to glance over at the hallway that branched off into the bathroom. 

"You uh... you wanted to watch a movie, right Kaze?" Kamui asks, a very clear attempt to break the tension.

"Yeah." He stands, the annoyed look back on his face with a vengeance. "Let's put the dishes in the sink and we can go to the living room."

* * *

The bastard.

The fetid rotting bastard had left marks. God knows how Kaze had not seen them before, but they were disgustingly clear now. Angry red brush burn along his wrist, and an already bruising mark on his neck. He didn't even remember when that had happened. 

Dear god, his head hurt like hell. 

He opened the medicine cabinet and dumped pain killers into his hand, not bothering to count them, and just popping them into his mouth. 

Thank god his room wasn't anywhere near the other rooms. It was just across the hall from the bathroom. He'd just have to... find some sort of shirt to cover it up.

As he entered his room, he sighed. Tossed the towel and his dirty clothes out of his arms and into his laundry basket before rooting around in his wardrobe. 

He didn't wear a lot of long sleeved shirts. The dress shirt from today had been one of the only ones he owned. When he was cold, he wore a coat. And that was that. So it took going to the very bottom of the drawer until he found a grey textured turtleneck. He didn't remember where he got it, and couldn't recall ever wearing it before, but he was really glad he had it. Killed two birds with one stone. Now he wouldn't have to try and explain why he was wearing a scarf or something indoors. 

A few minutes later, and he stepped out and walked to the kitchen, momentarily stopping to look at people who had moved into the living room that was connected to the dining room. Some movie was playing, but Saizo couldn't tell what. "So what was that noise about?" Kaze interrupts his walk to the kitchen, leaning over the couch with that annoyed look still on his face.

"I fell." Saizo answers immediately. 

"You fell getting out of the shower?" Kaze looks like he doesn't believe him at all. "What are you, 80?"

Saizo shakes his head and waves his brother off flippantly. Kaze laughs a bit. At least this little feud didn't appear to be something that would last. A few minutes later, Saizo had removed the leftover food from the oven, filled his plate and turned off the oven as well as packed up what remained before sitting down at the table.

The only one still there was the tall blonde one, who was sipping a cup of water. Probably the oldest one. Xander, he thinks. Corrin had mentioned him a few times before.

"So you're Saizo?" He eventually asks. His eyes were sharp, watching Saizo's every movement. 

"Yeah." He stops his fork halfway to his mouth. "You're Xander, right?" 

"Right." 

Their conversation stops, the only sound being the clink of Saizo's fork against his plate and the half comprehensible conversation of the others in the living room. 

"So what do you do Saizo?" Xander asks. "For work?" 

"Pyrotechnic Engineer." He answers. "Y'know, explosives."

Xander nods. "It suits you."

Saizo glances up. The man had said that as if it were an insult. Had a tiny smirk on one side of his mouth, and sipped at his glass of water like he owned the damn place. He was so tempted to say something back. Anything. But didn't want to fuck up any worse than he already had. So he just takes a deep breath, and continues eating. "What do you do?"

Something different appears on the older man's face. He looks almost contemplative. "I'm the CEO of Nohrian Enterprises."

Saizo quirks a brow. He'd heard the name around before. Took a certain type of person to manage a business of that size. Inspired a sort of respect in Saizo. He had problems with what he was doing even now. Which, in comparison to what this Xander must have to do, was almost embarrassing. "Impressive."

Xander hums. Another long moment passes, and the sharp look in his eyes seems to relax just a little bit. He leans back, the perfect posture hardly breaking. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, and Saizo took the few remaining dishes to the sink, deciding upon getting there that he would wash everything in a vague attempt at apologizing without actually saying he was sorry. 

Upon getting up to join the others in the living room, Xander pauses where Saizo was standing at the sink to drop off his cup. "I'm glad there's another older brother to get to know." He says, firmly patting Saizo's shoulder. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

Saizo looks over to see Xander walking away from him already. Why did he feel like he was being threatened? His words had been kind enough. But there was just something about... how he said them.

Had he really fucked this up that badly?

* * *

After cleaning things up, Saizo had gone on to join the others in the living room for the last half of whatever movie it was they were watching. Some action movie about a group of superheroes. 

It hadn't actually been... that bad. A little awkward, but eventually he and the younger brother, Takumi had started a conversation about one of the characters. Brought on by Saizo complaining about how they were an idiot for trusting the one that inevitably betrayed them. 

In the end, the siblings all decided it was about time to go, as the movie had just ended at 9:30. Saizo made sure to shake each of their hands as they left, Xander stopping to give him a stern look that Saizo didn't quite understand but didn't bother questioning.

Now that everything had quieted down, Saizo had taken up a place on the couch once more, massaging his temples softly. His headache had alleviated slightly, but not completely. 

"Hey." The couch dips next to him, and Saizo opens his eyes again to see Corrin sitting next to him. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Saizo lowers his hand, and quirks a brow. "What?"

She chuckles softly. "I know you and Kaze fight pretty um... hard sometimes. And even though you were late, tonight could have gone a lot worse than it did."

Saizo looks away. "But in the end it was okay." She continues, nudging his arm playfully. "And I really appreciate that you tried."

"... No problem." Saizo still won't look at her. Even though she didn't seem to care, he still was embarrassed and upset with himself. "I'm glad you had fun."

She just smiles again before getting up and leaving him to himself once more. 

Well, today certainly was... a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lookit that, some plot that doesn't involve peen. I'm moving up in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like, no matter how hard he tried, Saizo just couldn't catch a break. His alarm had at some point run out of batteries, and he'd woken up an hour late to an angry phone call from his co-worker.

He'd just grabbed whatever clothing his hands found from his wardrobe and run out as fast as he could. Kaze shouted a goodbye from his spot by the table, but was only answered with a slamming door and the following sound of his brother's motorcycle taking off.

Of course, shortly after he noticed that the vehicle was almost running on empty and abruptly swerved into a gas station and next to a pump. Someone slammed their horn somewhere behind him and Saizo flashed his middle finger over his shoulder.

His heart was pounding like crazy as he filled the tank and he just kept tapping his foot and glancing at the clock on the side of the gas station. Already 70 minutes late. He hisses through grit teeth and snatches his wallet out of his pocket. Thank god he had at least remembered that. Looking around, Saizo's eye catches on a light red car on his right, parked outside of the station itself. 

It was one of those expensive as hell new ones. Every part of it looked like it was perfectly and smoothly carved from some sort of car marble. And from over here, Saizo could see there was some sort of under-glow mechanic on it as well. A little bit of jealousy weaved itself into Saizo's gut. And he knew it was stupid to be jealous. He had a working vehicle, and that man obviously just worked hard to get what he did... And he liked his motorcycle, it was like his baby. But still he just watched the car and slowly sighed before starting into the gas station.

Screw his co-workers. He was already late, he was going to stop for a coffee and a smoke. They could deal with it, he made hourly so the only one being hurt here was him.

He made a beeline for the counter that had three different coffee urns, filling a small cup of the strongest one and grabbing a few of the caffeine shot cups. Directly next to him, a man sets down almost a dozen assorted donuts and sandwiches before grabbing just as many cups. Saizo glances down when the man's hand almost hits his thigh, which had been near to the largest cups. 

"Sorry." The man says, finally straightening out with his 8 different cups and glancing up to Saizo. Abruptly, dread fills Saizo. Because he could recognize this man and his stupid handsome face. "Oh, well fancy meeting you again."

He laughs too loudly for the very quiet and unassuming shop. Saizo glances about for an excuse to get out, but finds none. "...Hey."

"You left pretty quickly after." The man chuckles. Saizo couldn't remember his name for the life of him. Something that started with an r he thinks. 

Saizo just shrugs and half crosses his arms, holding his coffee a bit too harshly to his chest. "I guess..."

"Well, yeah. It was just a job really." The man awkwardly looks away for a second to continue making his multiple coffees and teas. "I just meant to ask um... can I buy you coffee maybe?"

"I already have coffee." Saizo answers dryly, motioning with his cup. 

The man laughs a bit again, though this time it's less boisterous and more nervous. He accidentally pours sugar continuously into a cup as he shoots Saizo a look that is probably supposed to be smoldering but kind of just looks ridiculous. "Some other day, then. If you're available soon that is?"

Saizo sighs, and takes his phone from his pocket for a second to check the date. He didn't really have time to be doing shit like this. He'd called off for two days in a week. Told his supervisor about a month ago. His friend from college was dropping back down, and it'd been a decent few months since his graduation. Saizo was actually looking forward to it. He hadn't really seen any of the people in his group since. He still had their phone numbers. But just couldn't ever think of a reason to text them.

That was on his second day off, though. He had some free time at least. "I can meet you on the 17th."

"That is a..."

"Saturday." 

"Saturday, perfect!" The man's eyes light up. "The studio is closed on Saturdays, when do you want me to pick you up?"

Saizo rolls his eyes. He wasn't some damsel to be picked up. "Just meet me at the park on Clearview at noon. And I expect something better than gas station coffee then."

"Oh, absolutely! You're gonna love it!" The man nudges Saizo's shoulder playfully as he turns to leave, leaving the brunet to stir his multiple cups of coffee.

He sighed slowly as he made his way to the counter. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

"You're late."

Saizo had hardly punched in his card before being beset by the manager. A quite frankly ridiculously large man by the name of Gareth. With a deep frown on his face, he mutters. "Thanks, I didn't know."

Gareth purposefully steps in front of the door that led to the work floor. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing Sir, just a cough." Saizo says louder, through grit teeth. "I had some problems with my bike this morning." Not exactly the truth, but close enough. 

"Maybe you aught to just buy a car." Gareth responds flippantly. Shakes his head for a second before moving out of the way and back to his office. "I need you to stay until 10."

"..." Saizo glances up to realize that Gareth had not waited for a response. "...Sure. No problem."

The red head sighs slowly as he walks through the construction line. Through to the door on the other side that led to the testing room. 

Upon opening the door, Saizo is frankly shocked to see that his co-worker had finally arrived before him. "Ike."

The younger man turns around abruptly and laughs. "Oh, there you are. I thought you got sick or something."

"No." Saizo answers while walking over to the side table. "Just some problems with my bike."

"Ah, good luck with that, man. My buddy from high school owns a garage if you want, I can get you a discount." Ike nudges Saizo's shoulder. "And stop itching your arm, dude. You're gonna make yourself bleed."

Saizo glances down, having hardly noticed he'd been doing so the entire time. "It's fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Ike waves him off. He knew Saizo for the entire time they worked here, almost 2 years now. He knew it was just a tic. Came around when the guy was getting stressed out. "We're supposed to get working on The Red Dragon Mk. II."

"That was a dahlia, right?" Saizo takes his key chain from his pocket to unlock the large cabinet that held all of the ingredients and containers.

"Yeah, Dahlia with a Salute, then followed with a 4 second Mine." Ike answers, slapping down a small binder onto the center table and flipping to a blank page. "So we need to add some more onto that."

"But keep the general feel of the first one, yeah." Saizo finishes. He places few small cylinders on the table. "Did you have any ideas?" 

"Ah man, you have no idea." Ike answers, giant smile on his face.

* * *

The week had not gone... as badly as Saizo had thought it would. The Red Dragon Mk II had gone through to the testing phase. No premature explosions had occured, as they so often did. And Saizo had been informed that Dheginsea, the head of the company had taken off for the week. Which would likely explain why everything was so calm. No one was hectically rushing around to make sure they always looked busy just to please the boss. 

Gareth of course, still made his rounds, but even he was a bit more reasonable than Dheginsea. Left Saizo alone during his smoke breaks. Probably only because the man smoked like a goddamn chimney himself. 

And Ike was a nice enough co-worker. Annoying as hell sometimes, but okay. Speaking of, there he was locking up the front door. Because they trusted the kid with keys to the place and not Saizo. Even though he was his elder in both age and time at The Black Dragon. "There we go. All done."

Saizo grunted, taking a last drag from his cigarette before tossing it to the pavement. 

"Ah, there's my ride." Ike continues on, well used to Saizo's lack of social skills. He motioned to a dark green car weaving around the parking lot towards them. "You have a good weekend, Saizo. Enjoy your days off." 

"Thanks." Saizo answers, lifting a hand in a pitiful excuse for a wave to the back of his retreating coworker. He briefly catches eyes with a dark haired man inside the car before turning to his bike. Behind him, he hears the man ask 'who was that?'.

There was a shit ton of wind today, so Saizo took his helmet out from the back of the bike. Normally he didn't bother with it. He hadn't got in an accident yet, and even if he did, his face was already fucked. What was the worst that could happen?

And he's glad as hell he wore it, since he almost lost his scarf to the biting wind that whipped around him. He'd wrapped it around his left hand until he had parked his bike in the tiny space allotted to his narrow duplex. Well, half in it, half in the neighbor's. Because some dickhead parallel parked his mustang a full meter away from Kaze's car.

With another exasperated sigh, Saizo walks into the house while unwrapping his scarf from his hand, placing it quickly on the coat hook by the door. He was greeted with three voices. Corrin, Kaze and one of the people from the dinner last week. He couldn't remember their name.

"I'm back." He calls, letting himself almost fall back onto the couch in the living room.

"Hey bro." Kaze leans over the back of his chair. His face was flushed deep and he had a big smile. "You want a drink or something?"

Saizo smiles back a bit. "Is that even a question?"

His brother laughs back, pats Corrin's shoulder once and gets up to go to the kitchen. "We don't really have a huge variety right now, rum okay?"

He screws up his mouth a bit. Rum wasn't exactly one of his favorites. But right now he didn't really care enough to complain. "Yeah."

A minute later, a few clinks, and Kaze hands him a small glass of plain rum with a few ice cubes. At least he got that right. Didn't hand him one of those rum and cokes the kid from last week was drinking like he was dehydrated. "Thanks."

"No problem."

For a little while, Saizo just sipped his drink and flipped through the very minimal channels they got before settling on some weird cooking contest. "Hey, Saizo."

Saizo glances over to Corrin, who was gently tipping around the wine in her glass. "Are you gonna be back here early tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

She waves a bit flippantly. "Nothing important, just was going to make dinner tomorrow. Trying to figure out how much to buy."

Saizo hums. Corrin liked to do that sometimes. Make some weird fancy food for them. She'd grown up in a pretty wealthy family, she liked to see their reactions to some of their expensive foods. 

"So, what're you doing?" Kaze asks.

Saizo pauses. He was meeting his friends the day after tomorrow, and Kaze knew that. So, he takes a deep breath, and prepares for the annoying questions to come. "Date."

A long moment of silence passes.

"Wait, what?" Corrin seems to speak Kaze's words for him. 

"I've got." Saizo purposefully says slowly. "A date."

Kaze takes a breath, then abruptly lets out a long, loud. "OOOOOHHHH." Before dashing over to the couch to sit next to Saizo and fling an arm around him. "What's she like?!"

Saizo remains silent, a deep red blush forming on his face. He wasn't about to let this be the day he told his little brother he liked dick.

In fact, he wasn't about to let that be a day. Ever. 

Why did it matter?

Saizo looks away from Kaze, accidentally making eye contact with the kid at the table for a second before averting his gaze again. They looked way too amused by this. "... Hot I guess?"

"Pfft. Well I hope so." Kaze answers. "But what's her name? Where'd you meet her?"

"Doesn't matter." Saizo answers, downing what was left in his cup in one excruciating gulp and shoving it into Kaze's hand quickly afterwards. "If she's anything special, I'm sure you'll meet her."

With that Saizo stands. "But I wouldn't hold your breath." He didn't plan for Kaze to ever meet him. Hell, he didn't expect anything from this besides maybe a booty call. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" Corrin calls from the table. 

Kaze rolls his eyes and rejoins his fiancee and future brother-in-law. 

His brother was fucking weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, am back. This still goin' boi. Yeet.


End file.
